


Rachel's Secret

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Rachel on Broadway, Remembering Finn, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2013. Rachel is going to open on Broadway. A little scene with Kurt and Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel's Secret

Of course, Blaine had been happy before. He had been happy when Frodo had come tumbling out of the mud room, trailing a red bow, on Christmas morning the year he was 6. He had been happy the day Wes had banged that silly gavel and awarded him a solo on Wonderful World in the Warbler’s performance at Dalton’s Spring Open House his first year. And, God knows, he’d been happy that spring day of his senior year of high school when Kurt—lovely, strong-jawed, long-legged Kurt in peacock blue—agreed to marry him.

But the way he felt this week was—well. It was exhilarating. One of their own was opening on Broadway. He spent the day on his phone, arranging a brunch date with Hiram and Leroy Berry, calling a third florist to make sure they had the exact right bouquets for their Fanny Brice, and taking photos to send to friends and family who couldn’t be here.

That’s what he was doing now, snapping photos as Kurt fussed over pinning Rachel’s long hair up in a “suitably festive, suitably leading lady” do for the army of paparazzi she was sure would greet her on her way into the theater.

“Blaine, would you be a dear and go in my room and get the red shoes in the box by the bed? I want to see what Kurt thinks…”

“Rachel? Did you make a fashion decision without me?”  
“What do you think this is? I’m doubling down and getting a fashion consult at the same time as this do. I learned my lesson about this years ago, dear.”

Blaine brought in the shoes, which met with Kurt’s approval, but required Blaine to give up the camera as he became a go-fer, grabbing different blouses and skirts and dresses from Rachel’s room as Kurt rethought her look.

Blaine was kneeling at her feet as she reached to lift off a shirt that was just too “matchy-matchy,” as Rachel termed it. That’s why he saw it, standing out on her skin, just below her ribs. He must have gone silent, his hand hovering just above where Finn’s name was etched delicately, because Rachel stopped laughing and spoke his name quietly.

He looked up and met her big soft brown eyes, then, over her shoulder, Kurt’s confused blue. “What’s the matter, hon?”

“It’s alright, Kurt. Blaine has just discovered my little secret.”

Kurt, his brow furrowed, came around to squat next to Blaine. “Oh, sweetie. When did you get this?”

“When you got your tongue-piercing. I just—I needed something more than my necklace.” She moved to cover it up, but Blaine stopped her, his hand tentatively touching hers on her hem.

He looked up to gain permission, then very gently traced Finn’s name. “In all our excitement, I’ve been missing the big guy. He so believed in you.”

Rachel’s eyes were wet, but her smile was wide. “I like to think he is here,” she said, and she covered his hand with her own.

They both turned to Kurt then; he kept his own hands folded in his lap, his gaze focused on their joined hands. He drew in a shaky breath, then reached out to embrace both in his long arms.

“Rachel Barbra Berry,” he started, then just pulled her in tighter. When he drew back, his voice betrayed his tears. “You are my favorite sister-in-law, you know.”

Rachel was destined to be celebrated at her Broadway debut the next night, her name bright in neon lights. And Blaine thought, yes, that would be a happy day. But this—this moment of family—Blaine thought that he might actually like this sort of happiness a little more.


End file.
